Husam
Husam (フサム Husamu) once regarded as Usui Murasaki (村幸 雨水 Murasaki Usui; Lit. "Fortunate Village's Rainwater") when his original self was alive, is a clone forged through the implementation of Elf DNA and the DNA of Usui Murasaki. This was done so by the Magic Council as a means to secure great battle power in case of an invasion, considering the rise of several . Husam is currently one of the Ten Wizard Saints and acts as a personal bodyguard to . He is an absolutely monstrous swordsman and mage of great power, giving him the alias Muramasa (村正 Righteous Village) among common folk. Appearance Husam, as a clone, doesn't exactly bear the most humane appearance. The entirety of his body is riddled with stitches, birthed through a few incomplete portions of his body being formed. Nonetheless, from what has been seen, Husam is a man aged in his mid-thirties into his early-fourties, with a relatively angular facial structure that bears slightly tanned skin. This is complimented by his broad and muscular build, along with his dark raven locks that go down to his waist. His eyes are rather strange, being a lavender color with black rippling lines going outward. He is generally seen with a cold expression, and a proud stature that indicates his disdain for other beings. His attire consists of a samurai-esque attire. He wears a high collared black shirt, which Husam tends to leave slightly open, and blue pants with bandages around his shins. It also has unique armor, consisting of bright red traditional armour — the armour of a former warrior clan — constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Unusually, his chest plate left his back entirely exposed. This clothing was accompanied by a indigo long-sleeved shirt, boots and gloves. Personality History Background of Usui Murasaki Birth of Husam Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Magical Abilities Sword Magic - Muramasa (剣の魔法 村正 Ken no Mahō: Righteous Village): Muramasa is the blade that Husam employs alongside his Sword Magic. The blade itself holds a storage of magical powers which may be awakened by Husam upon entering battle by a simple release of his own energy. The spells employed with the said magic are regarded as highly deadly, and have a theme surrounding constellations and stars; in the words of Usui, these were the aspirations of the villagers whose blood this blade was forged out of. It is also believed that each technique used places a certain negative affect on him, though these have been overcome through his newly acquired Elven heritage. Furthermore, without the use of specific techniques, Husam's Sword Magic consists of simply lacquering the blade with Eternano particles, enhancing his swordsmanship's destructive power. *'Dreams of Australis' (極光の夢 Kyokkō no Yume) *'Stars and Planets - Flower on a High Peak' (星々-高嶺の花 Hoshiboshi - Takane no Hana) *'Solar System - Aligning Ring' (太陽系-調心輪 Taiyōkei - Chōshinrin) Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō): A unique form of Caster Magic that is highly regarded to be one of the most powerful forms of Caster Magic aside from Lost Magic. What it appears to do is absorb the residue magical energy from the sun, moon and any other astronomical objects that have ever hit , absorbing them into their reservoirs of and bolstering them significantly. Upon release, Husam can manipulate this energy into a variety of forms, particularly in the use of beams and supporting spells. This coincides with his previous role of fulfilling his village's dreams and aspirations. *' ' (流星 Ryūsei) :*'Meteor Shower' (流星雨 Ryūseiu) *'Double Cluster' (重 集塊 Omo Shūkai) *'Mansion' (星宿 Seishuku; Literally meaning Star Lodging) *'Orion's Sword' (オリオンズソード Orionzu Sōdo) Ignis Factuus (燐火 Rinka): Ignis Factuus, otherwise regarded as the "Will-o'-the-Wisp Magic" (鬼火 Onibi) or even "Foxfire Magic" (狐火 Kitsunebi) is a highly unorthodox variant of Fire Magic. Its basis is derived from the core principles of Fire Magic, but with drastically altered procedure of activation to produce a unique effect. In essence, Ignis Factuus focuses solely on the heat of any magic. It does not care about its shape, its illumination, or anything similar. Everything is focused around heat. Utilizing his own magical power, he exerts it at a radius surrounding him. This radius causes the Eternano particles surrounding him to heat up to the point where it reaches a precipice that exists just before may occur. In a sense, it reaches at the point where the gas remains a gas, and yet contorts into something else entirely. This logic may be applied through the consideration of Eternano as a gas particle, in that it also holds a temperature which alters based on the magic that influences it. Husam, upon the use of this magic, creates a gaseous-like aura of heat surrounding him, composed solely of super-heated Eternano particles. The heat serves to begin to disintegrate anything that comes in contact with it, but can be wafted away if someone applies enough force from a distance. It should be noted, the structure-like formation surrounding Husam is completely stationary, and in order to move it, Husam would have to expend greater amounts of magical power to shape it to a point where it wouldn't leave him as soon as he exited the radius. Trivia Behind the Scenes *The name Husam is Arabic for Sword. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Clone Category:Elf Category:Hybrid Category:Human Category:Mage